The present disclosure relates to an appliance control device, a registration method of the appliance control device, and a program.
In related art, an appliance control device causes an appliance that can be controlled via a communication network to register the device. Such an appliance control device first detects controllable appliances and acquires appliance information including an identifier for display from the detected appliances. Next, the appliance control device displays the identifiers for display of the appliances on a specification screen used for specifying an appliance to be the target for registration. Then, when an appliance is specified by a user by the identifier for display, the appliance control device requests the specified appliance to register the device.